


【立克】樱桃成熟时

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】樱桃成熟时

“Jack，赵立安，你们打扫体育器材室。”

老师把大扫除的分工都告诉大家后就解散了，赵立安拿着扫把和铲子往体育器材室走，Jack在他身后拿着拖把等一类的东西。

体育器材室很久没用了，落了一层灰，清理起来也很是麻烦，等他们清理完后，早就过了放学的时间了。

“啊！完蛋了，放学了。”赵立安看了一眼手表上的时间，惊呼道。

Jack拧了拧体育器材室的门把手，却发现门已经被锁上了。

“安安，我们被锁在这儿了。”

他从容地告诉赵立安今晚回不了家的这个事实，赵立安环顾了一圈四周，叹了口气踮起脚去够放在上面的垫子。

“现在大家应该都走了……可能他们也不知道器材室里有两个人吧。那只好在这儿睡一晚了，Jack，帮个忙。”

Jack走过去帮他把垫子展开，手摸了一下垫子的质地，不算特别硬，睡在上面还算舒服。因为天气热，赵立安就穿了短袖和短裤，Jack看了一眼因为动作而掀起的上衣，白皙的腰肢若隐若现，Jack忍不住吞了吞口水。

“安安。”

把垫子铺好后，赵立安就直接扑在了垫子上，听见Jack喊他，便抬起头来疑惑地看他。

“反正今晚也回不去，不如我们……”

Jack的手抚上赵立安纤细的腰肢，哑声道：“在这儿做一次吧？”

赵立安吓了一跳，把Jack的手扒下来，看看四周，声音有些气：“你疯了？这里是体育器材室诶……”

“没关系的，器材室没有监控。反正都回不去了，我也想试试在学校里做。”

Jack把他搂进怀里，靠在他的耳边和他商量着。

赵立安吞了吞口水，但一想到漫漫长夜，在器材室里也不知道能做些什么，于是靠在Jack的怀里略带羞涩地点了点头，算是默许了这种行为。

Jack把他放到垫子上，接着脱去了自己的上衣，露出坚实的肌肉和腹肌，赵立安看着自家恋人如此美妙的身材有些移不开眼，Jack轻笑一声，俯下身子去吻赵立安。

他含住赵立安的两片唇瓣舔舐着，赵立安把手臂环上Jack的脖颈，张开嘴巴伸出舌头去舔Jack的舌头，被Jack勾住不断吮吸着。微弱的喘息声从赵立安的嘴角流出，Jack一边亲吻他，一边顺着赵立安的短袖下摆往上给他脱衣服。

“嗯……”

分开的时候，一道银丝夹在两人之间，赵立安有些害羞得红了脸，Jack吻了吻他柔软的脸颊，示意他张开手臂方便把衣服褪去。

赵立安很听话地照做了，Jack把他的衣服扔到一边，低头含住了赵立安胸前的红缨。

“啊……”

敏感的身子抖了一抖，赵立安的呼吸有些不稳，那儿不需怎么挑逗就已挺立起来，Jack顺着身体的线条往下吻，留下一道水渍，接着Jack的手停留在赵立安的裤头，轻易地就把他的裤子给扒了。

他用手握住赵立安的性器，疲软的性器只不过几次撸动就有了反应，在Jack的手上逐渐变得硬挺。

“没润滑剂，要用你的东西顶一顶了。”

Jack哑声道，赵立安被他圈在怀里，随着Jack撸动的动作，喘息和呻吟也逐渐在器材室里回荡着。

“嗯、哈啊……”

赵立安的身体不断颤抖着，Jack见状加快了撸动的速度。赵立安迷蒙之间看见Jack的裤子已经顶起一个大包，他不想让Jack难受，于是伸出手去拉Jack的裤子，性器很快就跳了出来，赵立安也学着Jack的模样，握住性器撸动着。

“啊……Jack……”

忽然，赵立安惊呼一声便泄在了Jack的手里，Jack就着手上赵立安的精液，往他的后穴摸去。

“乖，安安，可能会有点疼，忍一忍。”Jack的下身硬得发疼，好在赵立安帮他撸动着，稍微舒缓了一些。他摸到穴口处，压了几下后便探入第一根手指。

异物进入的不适感让赵立安扭了扭腰，他咬着牙忍耐着，直至Jack不断伸入第二根、第三根手指。等到有水声从那儿出现后，赵立安凑上前去吻了吻Jack的嘴角，道：“Jack，可以了……进来。”

Jack扶着自己的性器抵在一片水光的穴口，他进入得很慢，一方面是不想伤到赵立安，另一方面……是他想看赵立安被他的性器勾得失魂的模样。

“嗯……Jack……”

即使做过了扩张，但仍旧有些许痛感。赵立安皱了皱眉，Jack看他这副模样很是心疼，指尖抚过赵立安的眉，又俯下身去吻他，帮助他分散注意力。

好不容易全根没入，Jack停留了一小会儿等赵立安适应，接着便缓缓动作起来。他们在一起那么久也做过不少次，Jack轻而易举地找到了赵立安的敏感点，龟头在那一点附近打转，赵立安不满地推了推他。

“Jack……快点……”

“快点什么？”

Jack身下的动作不停，但就是不碰能让赵立安爽到头皮发麻的那一点。赵立安被他折腾得眼里直泛水光，他咬了咬下唇，道：“快点……干我啊……”

“不是在做了吗？”Jack狠狠地顶弄了一下，龟头擦着敏感点过去，赵立安尖叫了一声，性器颤颤巍巍地又立了起来。

“呜……不是、不够……”

赵立安的声音已经染上了情欲，忽然之间他瞥到一旁的体育器材，在学校做爱这个事实让他更加羞耻，不自觉地缩紧了后穴。Jack倒吸了一口冷气，掐着赵立安的腰在他的体内快速冲撞着，赵立安抱紧了Jack的脖颈，不断地呻吟着。

“啊啊……太、太快了呜……”

体内的性器每一次都撞在敏感点上，快感直涌上心头，赵立安舒服地蜷起了脚趾，汗水从两人身上滑落，接着交汇到身下连接着的那一处，后穴内的淫液顺着Jack的动作被带出，与汗水混在了一起。

“哈啊……好舒服……”

赵立安靠在Jack的胸口，听着那人因舒爽而急促的呼吸声以及Jack的心跳声，一种别样的满足感涌上心头。Jack总是在花心深处顶弄几下后又整根抽出，接着整根没入，赵立安被他折腾得快要发疯。

“啊……Jack、我要到了……”

赵立安的性器随着动作在Jack的腹肌上留下一道水渍，身后的快感过于强烈，他忍不住在Jack的耳边低声道。

一滴汗水顺着Jack脸部的线条滑落，他喘息了几声，吻了吻赵立安的眼角：“乖，等我一起。”

说着，他就伸出手握住赵立安的性器撸动，指尖恶意地擦过马眼，但又堵住了那个小口，让赵立安想射却又射不出去。赵立安软软地打了一下Jack，奶声奶气地抗议：“呜……你快点啊……”

Jack对着赵立安的敏感点进攻了数十下后便快速地抽了出去，对着赵立安撸动了几下后就射在了赵立安的身上，松开手的同时，赵立安的性器也颤颤巍巍地射出了几股精液。

“哈……”

赵立安喘息着，高潮来得太猛烈，他乖巧地窝在Jack的怀里，不需要其他的动作，因为他知道Jack会细心地替他擦干净后穴的淫液和身上的精液，接着再把他搂进怀里一遍遍亲吻他。

Jack抱着他稍微休息了一会儿，便把两人身上的痕迹都清理干净，给赵立安穿上衣服，垫子上落了一块深色的水渍，赵立安有些脸红地往Jack怀里缩了缩。

“留下痕迹了……怎么办。”

“不管，擦掉就好了。”

Jack吻了吻赵立安的发顶，和他商量道：“下次……也试试在学校里做吧。”

“不要了……好羞耻。”

星光洒在他们身上，两人相拥而眠。至于第二天同学们找到器材室来，被拉着问昨晚是怎么过的赵立安一直脸红得说不出话就是后面的事了。

FIN.


End file.
